Rojo
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Bakugou decide acabar con el dragón, ¿Lo encontrará?


**Feliz cumpleaños kouhai** *w* como viene siendo costumbre, escribí una pequeña historia de regalo :) espero que te guste ^^ es de este par adorable xD

A todos los demás que lean la historia también os lo agradezco y espero que os guste

* * *

 **Rojo**

 **Capítulo único**

Katsuki era el próximo líder de su tribu, la cual tuvo que abandonar por su explosiva personalidad, pero a la que pensaba regresar un día y reclamar el puesto que era suyo por derecho. Pero había algo que debía solucionar primero y eso era hacerse más fuerte. Bakugou viajaba por todos lados para enfrentarse a oponentes dignos y así hacerse más fuerte.

No había nadie que pudiese hacerle frente, por eso decidió llevar la prueba al siguiente nivel. Enfrentarse a un dragón. El rubio había escuchado que en las profundidades del bosque se encontraba una extraña criatura que asesinaba cruelmente a cualquiera que se acercase a su escondite. Eso era el reto perfecto para Bakugou. Si lograba derrotar al dragón significaría que podría asumir su puesto como líder.

\- Es una misión suicida - añadió un soldado mientras veía a Bakugou arrancar el cartel de la misión del tablón

\- ¿Quién te preguntó tu opinión? - gruñó el rubio

El soldado se asustó por el tono de voz, pero igualmente le dio una última advertencia.

\- Nadie volvió con vida de esa misión - explicó el hombre mientras dejaba a Bakugou a su suerte

Katsuki ignoró todo y partió rumbo al bosque. Ya podía imaginarse las caras sorprendidas de los aldeanos cuando volviese a casa.

Para sorpresa de Bakugou, el bosque no parecía ser aterrador y un montón de animales parecían vivir en armonía, lo cual era extraño teniendo una bestia asesina cerca.

Mientras más se acercaba, más tranquilo parecía todo, lo cual no podía ser más sospechoso. Hasta que finalmente escuchó un quejido. Su instinto lo hizo adentrarse para encontrar al responsable de aquel ruido. Más nada lo preparó para lo que se encontró. Un chico de cabellos rojos y puntiagudos se encontraba curando una herida en su costado. La herida no parecía grave, pero estaba sangrando y el joven parecía bastante asustado como para saber que hacer.

Bakugou sintió lástima, o al menos creía que esa era la palabra que mejor describía sus sentimientos. Al intentar acercarse, pisó una rama, llamando así la atención del joven.

El chico se asustó al ver que tenía compañía y no dudó en gruñir como respuesta. Por primera vez en su vida, Katsuki no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas, ver al chico gruñir como una bestia le pareció muy gracioso.

\- Eres toda una bestia, muy masculino - comentó Bakugou de buen humor

\- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó el joven de cabellos rubí

\- Soy aquel que se convertirá en el mejor - añadió Bakugou con aires de grandeza y una sonrisa egocéntrica

\- Te crees demasiado, pero eso me gusta -

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? - preguntó el rubio

\- Kirishima - dijo el chico todavía desconfiando del desconocido

\- Suena como un nombre apropiado y pareces fuerte, podríamos medir nuestras fuerzas una vez que te hayas curado - propuso Bakugou bastante emocionado ante la idea

\- No necesito de tu ayuda - gruñó Kirishima

\- Pareces todo un animal herido, incluso tus dientes son puntiagudos - dijo Bakugou mientras se tomaba la confianza de sujetar al chico por la barbilla y observar sus dientes

\- No me toques - ordenó Kirishima

\- Cómo tú quieras - añadió Bakugou mientras soltaba al chico de apariencia extraña

Cuando kirishima creyó que lo abandonaría, pudo ver como el rubio desgarró parte de su capa roja y se la lanzó.

\- Es para que puedas vendar la herida - explicó Bakugou mientras se hacía el desinteresado

Para el rubio era algo extraño ayudar a alguien, gracias a su personalidad agresiva no era capaz de hacer amigos y mucho menos de ayudar a otros, pero el joven pelirrojo era el único que no huyó de él e incluso le plantaba cara. Era un buen sentimiento para Katsuki.

\- No deseo tu lástima - gruñó el joven

\- Pelo de mierda - insultó Bakugou - O curas la herida por ti mismo o yo lo haré y créeme que no seré nada gentil -

La amenaza funcionó, pues Kirishima tomó el pedazo de tela y comenzó a curar su herida.

Eijirou no escuchaba lo que otros le ordenasen, pero de alguna manera respetaba al rubio, además de que era la primera _persona_ en ser amable con él.

\- Mi pelo no es mierda - discutió el pelirrojo

Bakugou volvió a reír, el pelirrojo era una caja de sorpresas.

\- Tenemos puntos de vista diferentes - añadió mientras observaba como el chico limpiaba su herida

\- ¿Qué haces aquí de todas maneras? - preguntó Bakugou - Es un lugar peligroso -

Kirishima se tensó, estaba seguro de que acabaría mal.

\- No es asunto tuyo - respondió

En lugar de sentirse decepcionado, Bakugou encontró aquello de lo más interesante, casi olvidándose por completo de la misión sobre el dragón.

\- Eres alguien raro - añadió Bakugou

\- Puedo decir lo mismo - respondió Kirishima con desconfianza

\- Si no te encuentras muerto para mañana, me gustaría probar quien es el más fuerte - añadió Bakugou mientras abandonaba a Kirishima en el bosque

Eijirou no estaba seguro de cómo tratar con el humano, era alguien demasiado extraño y tenía la esperanza de no volverlo a ver, aunque debía admitir que a pesar de su aspecto, parecía agradable.

Al día siguiente, Bakugou volvió a visitar a Kirishima. El rubio quería convencerse de que sólo lo hacía para ver si Kirishima se había curado, pero dentro suyo, algo le dijo que quería volver a ver al joven de sonrisa de tiburón.

Kirishima se alegró de ver al rubio de nuevo, aunque siguió imponiendo distancia entre ellos, solo para su propia seguridad.

\- Pelos de mierda - llamó Bakugou mientras le tiraba una pequeña mochila al pelirrojo - Es para ti -

Kirishima vio el contenido de aquella mochila y no pudo evitar sonreír, Bakugou no podía ser una mala persona. La mochila traía varios tipos de medicinas para heridas, vendas y algo de comida.

\- Es solo algo que encontré - mintió el rubio

Y así fue como Kirishima decidió que no era necesario desconfiar de Katsuki, a pesar de su exterior frío y agresivo, demostraba ser alguien bueno. Eijirou se tiró a abrazar a Bakugou, logrando incomodar al rubio.

\- Seamos amigos - pidió el pelirrojo

\- Aléjate de mí - pidió bakugou avergonzado mientras intentaba deshacerse del joven

Entre risas, carcajadas y quejas por parte de Bakugou, iniciaron su amistad, quedando por parte de Bakugou olvidada la promesa de asesinar al dragón. Al menos de momento.

El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido y los días se convirtieron en meses. Bakugou visitaba a Kirishima a diario y el pelirrojo siempre cambiaba de tema cuando le preguntaba sobre su hogar en el bosque. Pero a pesar de eso eran los mejores amigos, disfrutaban de la compañía del otro y sentían una calma que jamás habían sentido antes, se sentían completos.

Todo parecía perfecto, ambos se encontraban sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol, hablando de temas sin importancia, hasta que Bakugou se decidió a preguntar.

\- ¿Cuándo piensas decírmelo? Creo que ya tenemos la confianza suficiente - preguntó el rubio

Kirishima lo observó confundido, no entendía de lo que hablaba o mejor dicho, tampoco quería entender.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero, la razón por la que te niegas a abandonar el bosque o la misma por la que siempre me obligas a irme a las pocas horas de llegar, por la que no me dejas quedarme contigo - explicó Bakugou sin perder detalle de la expresión del pelirrojo

\- No sé a lo que te refieres - mintió Kirishima

\- Mentir no es de hombres - regañó Katsuki

Kirishima odiaba mentir, odiaba mentirle a Bakugou, pero no podía arriesgarse a ser odiado por el rubio, a perderlo o a ver esos ojos rubí llenos de decepción. No soportaría perderlo.

\- ¿Recuerdas la razón por la que entraste en el bosque? - preguntó Kirishima a pesar de que sabía la respuesta

\- Si, tenía la misión de encontrar al dragón y asesinarlo - confesó Bakugou

Eijirou solo pudo suspirar, a pesar de que lo imaginaba, esas palabras dolieron más de lo que creía, pero debía ser sincero y como todo un hombre demostrar valor.

\- Ese dragón - quiso explicar Kirishima, pero no se sentía capaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas

\- Ya no deseo asesinarlo, no después de ver lo maravilloso que es el bosque - explicó el rubio mientras miraba a Kirishima de una manera que era imposible de descifrar

\- No sabes de lo que hablas, solo dices eso porque nunca presenciaste la verdadera forma de un dragón, si lo vieses intentarías asesinarlo antes de que él lo haga - añadió Kirishima mientras parecía cada vez más triste

Katsuki sacó un cuchillo de su cinturón y Eijirou creyó que sería el fin, cerró los ojos y aguantó la respiración. Mas cuando sintió una mano cálida tomar la suya, no pudo evitar abrirlos. Bakugou había puesto en su mano derecha el cuchillo y la izquierda de Kirishima sobre su corazón.

\- ¿Entonces, me asesinarás? - preguntó Bakugou mientras sonreía de manera traviesa al ver la expresión confundida en el rostro de Kirishima - ¿Señor dragón? -

Kirishima comenzó a temblar. ¿Cómo se había enterado Bakugou de su mayor secreto? Recordaba ser más cuidadoso de lo normal.

\- Pelo de mierda, deja de llorar - ordenó el rubio

Kirishima no se dio cuenta de en qué momento sus lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, ni tampoco cuando su mano comenzó a temblar tanto que dejó caer el cuchillo al suelo. Debía verse ridículo, nada masculino y aun así lo único que le importaba era la opinión de Bakugou.

\- ¿Lo sabías? - preguntó con voz entrecortada

\- Era obvio, ¿Quién viviría tan tranquilo en un bosque habitado por un dragón? Además de que el día que te conocí estabas herido, seguro que fue el ataque de un aldeano - explicó Bakugou

\- Ellos me atacaron, yo nunca quise herirlos - se defendió el dragón

\- Lo sé, eres un idiota demasiado bueno - añadió el rubio

Kirishima estaba tan confundido por esas palabras y la situación, que no pudo controlar su magia, dejando salir lo que tanto le costaba ocultar, un par de cuernos rojos en su cabeza y alas del mismo color.

\- Hermoso - soltó Bakugou sin pensar

Para cuando Kirishima se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, su rostro podía compararse con el color de sus alas. Nunca había estado tan avergonzado de mostrarle su verdadero yo a alguien.

\- Yo no puedo controlar del todo mi magia y sólo puedo ocultar mi apariencia por unas horas, por eso no podía permitirte quedarte más tiempo a mi lado - confesó Kirishima

Bakugou se alegró de escuchar eso, temía que su compañía fuese una molestia para Kirishima y que por eso no lo quisiese a su lado, pero ahora estaba más tranquilo.

\- No necesitas ocultar tu apariencia nunca más - aseguró Katsuki

\- Pero a las personas les da miedo mi apariencia, solo es un problema - explicó Kirishima asustado

\- Eijirou - llamó el rubio mientras se veía serio como nunca - Nadie volverá a meterse contigo, te lo prometo, así que no te ocultes más -

Kirishima no sabía cómo actuar y escuchar por primera vez su nombre en labios de Bakugou solo lo ponía nervioso.

\- Casi suena como una confesión - bromeó el dragón

\- ¿Quién necesita algo como eso? Tú ya eres mío - anunció Bakugou muy orgulloso de sí mismo

\- ¿Cuándo accedí a ser tuyo? - preguntó Kirishima muy sorprendido y algo molesto

\- Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero - explicó Bakugou - Y veo como observas a mi cuerpo masculino, por lo que no hay necesidad de aclarar nada más.

Kirishima no podía comprender la situación, no sólo Bakugou no había huido de él, incluso le había propuesto (a su muy extraña manera) salir juntos. No podía estar más feliz.

\- Eres realmente masculino - comentó Kirishima mientras abrazaba a su ahora pareja

\- No seas molesto, pelo de mierda - dijo Bakugou con una sonrisa que era incapaz de ocultar

Y así el cazarrecompensas se enamoró del feroz dragón, sacándolo de su aburrida vida para prometerle un mundo lleno de aventuras y felicidad.

 **Fin**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado xD


End file.
